The present invention relates generally to a surgical assembly, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for delivering and mixing a liquid bone cement component with a powder bone cement component.
It is necessary in many orthopedic surgical procedures to employ a cement or grouting type agent, such as for attaching artificial joint implants, repairing or forming joints in bones, or other forms of orthopedic work. The type of cement generally used for these purposes are self-curing resins formed from the blending of a wide variety of liquid monomers or comonomers with powdered polymers or copolymers to form a viscous admixture to be used as the grouting agent.
The admixture of the powder and liquid components develops a quick setting material and preparation of the cement usually occurs directly within the operating theater just prior to use. Monomer vapors, however, are noxious and toxic, and are generated during the depositing of the monomer and when mixing same with bone cement. Because making the bone cement mixture is conducted in the operating room environment, it is important not to allow any monomer or its vapors to escape the monomer delivery device except for deposit into the bone cement mixing system.
What is needed therefore is an apparatus and method for delivering and mixing a liquid bone cement component with a powder bone cement component which overcomes one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks. What is particularly needed is an apparatus and method for delivering and mixing a liquid bone cement component with a powder bone cement component which reduces, if not eliminates, exposure to vapors from the liquid bone cement component within the operating theater.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for preparing bone cement from a powder bone cement component and a liquid bone cement component. The apparatus includes a bowl and a lid removably secured to the bowl. The lid has a sealable liquid delivery port defined therein. The apparatus also includes a crank rotatably attached to the lid and a blade positioned in the bowl. The blade is secured to the crank such that rotation of the crank causes rotation of the blade. The apparatus also includes a monomer delivery device having an outlet coupling which is removably securable to the liquid delivery port of the lid.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a surgical assembly for mixing a liquid bone cement component with a powder bone cement component. The surgical assembly includes a mixing device having a bowl, a lid removably secured to the bowl. The lid has a sealable liquid delivery port defined therein. The mixing device also has a crank rotatably attached to the lid, and a blade positioned in the bowl. The blade is secured to the crank such that rotation of the crank causes rotation of the blade. The surgical assembly also includes a liquid delivery device having a liquid storage container for storing the liquid bone cement component, and an outlet coupling sealingly secured to the liquid delivery port of the mixing device. The liquid bone cement is advanced from the liquid storage container of the liquid delivery device into the bowl of the mixing device via a fluid path which includes the outlet coupling and the liquid delivery port.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of mixing bone cement with a surgical assembly. The surgical assembly includes a mixing device having a bowl, a lid removably secured to the bowl, a crank rotatably attached to the lid, and a blade positioned in the bowl. The blade is secured to the crank such that rotation of the crank causes rotation of the blade. The surgical assembly also includes a liquid delivery device having a liquid storage container for storing a liquid bone cement component, and an outlet coupling. The method includes the step of advancing the outlet coupling of the liquid delivery device into sealing engagement with a sealable liquid delivery port defined in the lid of the mixing device. The method also includes the step of advancing the liquid bone cement component out of the liquid storage container of the liquid delivery device and into the bowl of the mixing device via a fluid path which includes the outlet coupling of the liquid delivery device and the liquid delivery port of the lid. The outlet coupling advancing step is performed prior to the liquid bone cement component advancing step.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a bone cement mixing apparatus for mixing a powder bone cement component with a liquid bone cement component. The bone cement mixing apparatus includes a bowl and a lid removably secured to the bowl. The lid has a sealable liquid delivery port defined therein which is configured to sealingly receive an outlet coupling of a liquid delivery device. The bone cement mixing apparatus also includes a crank rotatably attached to the lid and a blade positioned in the bowl. The blade is secured to the crank such that rotation of the crank causes rotation of the blade.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful apparatus for delivering and mixing a liquid bone cement component with a powder bone cement component.
It is moreover an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for delivering and mixing a liquid bone cement component with a powder bone cement component.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and useful method for delivering and mixing a liquid bone cement component with a powder bone cement component.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for delivering and mixing a liquid bone cement component with a powder bone cement component.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for delivering and mixing a liquid bone cement component with a powder bone cement component which reduces, if not eliminates, exposure to vapors from the liquid bone cement component within the operating theater.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the attached drawings.